


Darling, Stay With Me

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thought soulmates were a blessing. What a great thing to never be lonely again? But with the kind of life Seth led…. soulmates were a fucking curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Stay With Me

*for the fics sake, Seth is twenty-eight which I believe he is in the show although I don’t think that’s been confirmed. 

Darling, Stay With Me   
Soulmates are the universes way of saying, “Here, stop being a dick and have some feelings asshole.” You aren’t just yourself anymore. You become another thing entirely. Part of an us. Two minds linked together, two bodies working in perfect synchronization. And when soul mates are working well, they’re a terrifying thing. They could fight together. Kill together. Create together. And when they’re off….

When they’re off, you’re in the worst kind of hell imaginable. 

A waking nightmare. 

Pain ripping through your chest. 

At least that’s what the legends said. 

He’d seen people with their marks. Tattoos that appeared on their skin overnight. Heard about people hearing their soulmates thoughts. Getting visions of them. Couples dying together. 

Because the old saying rings true. 

May doing but death do us part. And nothing but death does. For if one soulmate dies, the other goes with them. 

Some thought soulmates were a blessing. What a great thing to never be lonely again? But with the kind of life Seth led…. soulmates were a fucking curse. 

The first tattoo he gets on his own. Drunk in New Orleans. Flames. He jokes with the artist it’s because he’s going to hell. But the flames are a reminder of the fire, of his prick of a Dad, and the things Richie did to keep them safe. 

The second tattoo comes when he’s twenty-two years-old. He’s on a road trip with Vanessa. They’ve been married for a month. And the last score they settled was a big one but they need to lay low for a while. So they’re doing a cross country road trip. 

They stop at a diner in some Podunk town in the middle of nowhere. 

Welcome to Bethel, the sign says. There’s a church on every street corner. People smile to their neighbors. It’s all so fucking Maybury it makes him laugh. Which he does. 

Vanessa eyes him up and down from her seat. “What’s so funny?” 

He chuckles. “Just this shit. Can you believe this place? I bet there’s not a single locked door here.” 

His new wife looks around with a small smile on her face. “I don’t know. Seems kind of nice if you ask me.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “You like this blue collar, hick crap?” 

“Hey, I grew up in this blue collar hick crap thank you very much. Not here but a place like it. I mean, what if we started a family of our own someday? What are we gonna do? Raise them in Vegas?” 

“C’mon. The kid can be lookout.” 

“Real nice Seth.” 

He squeezes her shoulder. “C’mon sweetheart, I’m kidding. We’ve got a lifetime to think about that stuff. We’ll figure it out when we get to it.” He parks the car and the two stop for a bite to eat at the local diner. 

It’s nothing special. Standard 1950’s décor complete with a jukebox in the corner and black and white pictures on the wall. 

Seth and Vanessa seat themselves behind two teenage girls taking selfies on their phones and laughing as the sundaes in front of them melt. 

“C’mon Kate,” Seth hears the blonde say, “you’ve got to tell me something. You and Kyle have been flirting since school started.” 

Her friend, a brunette with green eyes, blushes. ‘There’s nothing to tell Jessica. Besides, if Daddy finds out I’ll be grounded until college. No nothing’s happening.” 

Jessica rolls her eyes. “That’s not what Sarah said.” 

“Well Sarah doesn’t know what she’s talking about does she?” The two girls laugh again. Seth finds himself unable to stop staring at the back of the brunette’s head. Despite the fact that his wife is sitting right in front of him. 

“Seth.” Vanessa calls him but he can’t escape the feeling like there’s a jolt of electricity going through him from head to toe. He has to grip the table to keep steady. “Seth. Seth!” 

At the sound of his name being called, Kate glances over her shoulder at him. The brunette, that is. The brunette with the green eyes who locks eyes with him like she’s seen him some place before. 

The room slows. 

That’s when he hears her voice, clear as a bell, inside his head. What’s up with this weirdo? 

Something about the thought makes Seth have to look down, embarrassed. “Nothing. Suddenly not hungry. C’mon. Let’s get out of here. If we leave now, we can find some place better.” 

“Seth, c’mon you’re being an asshole. We just sat down. And I’m starving.” 

“I said, let’s go find some place better!” he snaps at her making the entire diner go quiet. Including Kate, who is still looking at him like he’s crazy. 

“Okay, okay,” Vanessa says, “whatever you want, baby.” 

Seth gets up from and walks away from the diner like a bat out of hell. Vanessa follows. They drive in silence not talking about his outburst. And he tries not to think about the fifteen-year-old girl whose voice he heard inside his head. 

He knows what it means. 

He knows because the stories all start the same way. 

And his soulmate can’t be some girl just starting high school. It can’t. 

He’s killed people. 

He’s stolen things. He has a criminal record. He’s a piece of shit. 

That doesn’t stop the images from coming as he drives. The images of Kate, with her family. A nice, humble, church going family. Kate laughing with friends. Kate singing along to songs as she does her homework. His head is filled with the life of a girl he doesn’t even know. A girl who, if she knew the truth about him, would run as fast and far as she could. 

 

Finally, they eat lunch at a fast food joint further up the highway. Seth sits in stony silence the entire time trying to get thoughts of a teenage girl out of his mind. 

Later that day, they stop at a hotel. A place called The Dew Drop Inn. He beats Vanessa inside, locking the door to the bathroom. There’s not going to be a tattoo. There can’t be. He’s a happily, married man. Married to an age appropriate girl. 

But all of the signs are there. 

He could hear her thoughts. He could feel her presence. 

Seth takes off all of his clothes, checking every inch of his body. That’s when he sees it. A cross tattoo on the left hand side of his chest with the name Kate written down its center. “Fuck!” he punches his fist through the mirror, shattering it. 

The door opens revealing a stunned Vanessa. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

He’s never been a man that cries. But he’s unable to stop as he watches the woman he just married notice in horror the tattoo etched across his skin. The tattoo means the universe has other plans for him. And they don’t include her. 

They try to ignore it. 

But the tattoo seeps into everything. And the connection grows stronger. 

The tipping point happens a year later. Kate’s going on her first date with some skinny kid named Kyle. He seems nice enough. He goes to her church. Kate’s excited, and Seth is in agony. 

He’s planning a job and all he can think about is her. 

“Now, the Parker hotel. It’s Big Jims establishment,” says Seth, “so you know we’ve got to be extra careful on this one, V.” 

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “Come on sweetheart. This isn’t my first rodeo.” 

He sees Kate getting ready. Putting her makeup on. Picking out clothes to wear with her friends. 

They’re talking about the boy now. 

“Kyles so cute. I can’t believe he finally asked you out.” 

“I can’t believe Daddy finally let me go.” 

“Seth?” Vanessa says, tentative. 

He blinks. “Yeah?” 

“You went somewhere.” She puts a hand on his shoulder. Her voice shaking, she says, “It’s her, isn’t it?” 

He doesn’t answer. But he does know the exact distance from Houston to Bethel. He knows that its mid-afternoon, but he thinks he can reach the place before dusk. Without looking at his wife he grabs his keys and leaves. 

He’s half way there when he realizes what a bastard he’s being. 

Kate doesn’t even know him yet. He doesn’t think she even has her mark. He knows. He hates that he knows, but the link between them lets him see things. And nowhere on Kate’s body does she have anything saying she’s his. 

He hits his steering wheel, then drives back home. 

“I want a divorce after this job,” Vanessa says when he enters the house. 

“Okay.” 

He sleeps on the couch that night. 

The job goes to hell. He has Kate on his mind. Kate, with some boy named Kyle kissing. Kate, happy because of someone that wasn’t him. The cops arrest him before he even steps foot outside of the hotel. 

Fifteen years he’s supposed to be in there. Fifteen. 

“I’m sorry, man,” Richie says as they sit in the visiting room of the prison. “But you’re the one that had to get married.” 

“Shut up, Richard,” he hisses, “I didn’t ask you here to lecture me. I asked you here because I need something.” 

Richie rolls his eyes. “What’s new?” 

“Richie.” 

“Fine, fine. What is it, brother?” 

“Keep an eye on her for me.” 

Richie blinks. “You meant the girl that doesn’t even know you’re alive? Seth, she’s what, fifteen?” 

“Sixteen,” he corrects, “it’s been a year.” 

“Sixteen. I’ll get arrested for stalking. You know how I am with…. well…” 

“Please, Richie. Please.” It’s a word he never uses. 

The younger Gecko shrugs. “Alright, alright.” 

The Geckos enter Kate’s life sneakily, hiding in the shadows. Richie checks in periodically letting Seth know how she’s doing. He even squirrels away a picture, and a jacket so he can breathe her smell. Seth feels like a goddamned pervert. He’s addicted to a girl who he hadn’t even spoken to. 

He’s not sure if it’s love or if he’s fucking insane anymore. 

Maybe he’s a bit of both. 

But Richie is his salvation. Richie breaks him out. Breaks them out after a man named Carlos tells them about a job. A job that will set them up for life. 

There’s just one thing Seth needs to do before. 

They need to get Kate. 

She’ll hate him. He knows she will. He rips her from a world of innocence and summer vacations. Then thrusts her into one of shadows and blood. But the universe still has plans. 

Plans, and miracles for them. 

Because it is a miracle when he steps outside of that temple to find her still there. It’s a miracle to see her okay. Bloodstained, but okay. Lost, but okay. Then, when she says, “You want some company?” 

It takes everything he has not to get down on his knees and praise God right there. Because she’s not looking at him like she’s a monster. Even though, if she were smart, she’d be running. And if he had a decent bone in his body he’d make her. 

But he doesn’t. 

It’s torture being so close to her. He keeps on trying to see her mark but her skin remains unchanged. Maybe the universe fucked up. Maybe she was his soulmate. But he wasn’t hers. 

He didn’t even know if such a thing was possible. 

 

It’s three months of shitty hotel rooms. Cheap food. And scores. Kate becomes adapt in all things criminal. He tells her he’s going to teach her how to shoot. Kate says that her Daddy already taught her that. 

He says good. 

She’ll need it. 

With each day that passes Seth becomes like a caged lion. He can hear her every thought. The ache from losing her family. The nightmares she has about being strapped to the alter table. He wants to take it all away from her. But he can’t. Because she’s not his. Not yet. 

He finds a dealer easy. The heroin helps him shut his mind off. And keeps him from wanting to fuck her up against a wall every time she breathes. He thinks Kate will give him lectures about it. But is surprised when she helps him with it instead. 

One night, he wakes from a drug induced stupor to hear her crying in the bathroom. “You okay?” he asks from outside the door. 

Kate sniffles. “I’m fine. Just go back to bed.” 

“Okay.” 

It’s a lie. Kate’s lying. He knows it, because he can see inside her head. Heat has flooded through her body. Kate’s looking at herself in the mirror wiping tears from her face. And that’s when he sees it. A lizard. A gecko tattoo. Drawn just above her right breast with the initials S.G. 

It takes everything he has not to break the door down and take her on the bathroom sink. 

Instead, he clenches his hands and goes back to bed. 

She’ll tell him. 

She has to. 

Except, that two days go without her saying anything. Two days of complete silence. She sneaks off on her little research trips she doesn’t think he knows about. And he tries to tune out from everything with the drugs. 

But they’re running low on funds. So, they make a steal. A bad one. A check cashing store where the clerk tries to be a goddamned hero. By the time they reach the hotel again, and the cops are gone they’re both fuming. 

He can’t believe he did such a shit job. 

And Kate can’t believe that she was dumb enough to go with him. Makes some crack about how she should have gone with Richie.

She’s not some naïve girl. She gives as good as she gets. And oh, does she give it good. 

He is crazy with anger by the time she deals him one, last blow. “God damn it!” he shouts. “This isn’t about the fucking score, Kate.” 

Kate stiffens. “Of course it is. What else would it be about?” 

“You know. Don’t play dumb with me, sweetheart. You know exactly what this is.” He gestures to her. “I’ve been seeing into your head since you were fifteen years-old, Kate. I know how you think. I know how you feel. You think if you just keep quiet about it then it will go away. Like Jacob’s drinking or your Mama’s health. But this isn’t going away, sweetheart. I’m not going away. Show me.” 

Kate stares down at the floor. “Seth, I…it doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t make sense. The universe….” 

“The universe is a bitch. But life’s funny that way.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “Please show me, sweetheart. Please. I’ve been thinking I was going crazy for the past few years. Just show me.” 

Biting her lip, Kate steps back as she begins to peel her shirt off. Then, she undoes her bra. The tattoo is there over her breast. Just as he knew it would be. 

He kisses her. Swift and fast, like a predator going for its prey. They’re a mess of heavy panting and hands everywhere. Seth picks her up off of the floor, and Kate wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed. He trails kisses down her neck as she reaches to take off his shirt. He finds himself drawn to the tattoo. Her mark. His mark. The one that claimed her for him for all of the world to see. 

The universes own stamp of approval. 

He licks the tattoo, making her laugh, before he bites down on her right nipple. Kate cries out, her hands hitting the headboard. She smacks him and fumbles with his pants, trying to get them off with her tiny hands. 

“Aren’t we the eager one?” he whispers into her ear with a grin. 

“I- know-you-Seth Gecko,” she pants, “do your worst.”   
He all but tears her pants and underwear away then slides first one finger, and another. He had been with other women before but there was none whose cunt he liked more than Kates. He treasured it and as such, rubbed her folds until his fingers were slick with her juices. Until he made her mewl like a kitten. And grip his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. 

“Good for you, Princess?” He whispers. 

“I want more.” 

“I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you everything.” He removes his fingers and replaces them instead with his cock. The feeling of her wrapped around him is enough to send him over the edge. But he grips the headboard, and thrusts. Thrusts until she is crying out for her lord and savior. Thrusts until her insides have clenched around his penis. Until she is a mess of a girl, shuddering against him in a heap. And he is a mess of a man, shuddering against her gorgeous naked form in a heap. 

“You’ll stay with me?” he asks. 

“Always,” she answers. 

“That’s all I need,” he says.


End file.
